Orange Jello
by littlemonster93
Summary: Tori and Jade are in a relationship.Can they handle the pressure from school,peers,and all the other challenges of teenage life? JORI! Tori/Jade. Rated M for a reason.R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty,this is something I thought up while bored in class XD**

**anway,it's kinda just peiced together right now untill I can figure out where to take this thing**

**This is a JORI story,and if you don't like,then I say you go right back and find a different thing to read :)**

**The right go to the owners of VICTORIOUS**

**(Nones Point of View)**

School had just let filled the stood at her locker,putting books inside and slamming the black and purple splatter painted locker bearly had time to turn around before feeling a pair of slinder arms around her smiled and turned her head to see the burnette girl's brown eyes looking up at hers.

"Hey,baby."Tori smiled as she kissed the goth girl's cheek.

Jade chuckled and kissed Tori's own cheek."Hey."She smiled.

"So,what are we going to do today?"Tori asked as she grabbed Jade's hand and held them between them both.

"I dunno,watch a movie?"Jade asked.

Tori smirked and brought her face up close to Jade's."I have other plans."She said.

Jade bit her bottom lip and loved it when Tori let her wild side out.

"But first we have to go to the Karakoe Dokie with the others."Tori said.

Jade rolled her eyes and nodded."Of course."

Tori lead Jade out to meet the ,Cat,Robbie,and since Tori and Jade got together,Cat and Beck have been 's kind of cute really.

"Ready?"Cat smiled.

Tori and Jade both nod as they climb into their and Robbie,Cat and Beck and Tori and Jade.

Jade followed the other two cars,clasting the music as she and Tori both didn't even know the name of the song,she jusr knew the words.

They pulled up behind the other two looked over to Jade and leaned across the console,close to the girl's ear.

"Just half an hour tops."Tori whispered and kissed her cheek before jumping out of the car.

Jade shuck her head and followed,grabbing Tori's hand and gently squeezing as they walked up to the slipped her free hand around jade's arm as she smiled at the others.

"Ready?"Beck asked.

We all nodded,except for Cat,who jumped for joy and ran into the building,pulling Beck along with her.

"Gotta love her."Tori smiled up at Jade.

Jade nodded and walked inside.

They found themselves a table and sat everyone who good and some bad and some didn't even have a eather where amazing or sucked.

**JPOV**

I watched as people got up and nudged my elbow but I just shuck my head at her.

"Come on, sing."Tori smiled,leaning on her hands.

"No."I said,leaning closer to her.

"Come ?"Tori whined,giving me her winning puppy face.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Fine."I said.

I walked up to the DJ stand,grabbed a mic and walked on stage.

"Okay,honny,what do you wanna sing?"He asked,taking a sip from his soda.

"Loser of the Year."I said into the mic.

He nodded and looked for the song.

"For you,Tori."I smile.

The music starts.

_**There's a lot of talk about me,**_

_**People lining up to meet me.**_

_**I'm on a verge of celebrity,**_

_**So what you think about that?**_

I sang,spun around some as lights behind me started to flash.

_**I've got friends in high places,**_

_**Louis Vuitton suitcases,**_

_**Look at all their pretty faces**_

_**So what you think about that?**_

_**So why do I feel like it's all just a show?**_

_**You make me wanna shut it all down,**_

_**Throw it all away,**_

_**Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.**_

_**What's the point of being on top,**_

_**All the money in the world,**_

_**If I can't blow it all on on you.**_

_**So, send the cars back,**_

_**Put the house on the market,**_

_**And my big dreams too.**_

_**Because it's all so clear,**_

_**Now without you here,**_

_**I'm the loser of the year.**_

I jumped some,looking at Tori as she leaned up on her hands.

_**I'm at a party in a mansion**_

_**There's a lot of high fashion,**_

_**And I'm cooler than I've ever been**_

_**So what you think about that?**_

_**I'm livin' life in a fast lane**_

_**I've got fridge full of champagne,**_

_**And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne.**_

_**So what you think about that?**_

_**So why do I feel like it's all just a show?**_

_**You make me wanna shut it all down,**_

_**Throw it all away,**_

_**Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.**_

_**What's the point of being on top,**_

_**All the money in the world,**_

_**If I can't blow it all on you.**_

_**So, send the cars back,**_

_**Put the house on the market,**_

_**And my big dreams too.**_

_**Because it's all so clear,**_

_**That without you here,**_

_**I'm the loser of the year.**_

_**I'm the loser of the year.**_

_**I can try real hard,**_

_**I can try to pretend,**_

_**That all these dreams make any sense**_

_**Without you.**_

_**But that just ain't true**_

_**I thought these things would make me forget**_

_**About you and me**_

_**But you're stuck in my head**_

_**I'm a loser,**_

_**If I lose her.**_

_**You make me wanna shut it all down,**_

_**Throw it all away,**_

_**Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.**_

_**What's the point of being on top,**_

_**All the money in the world,**_

_**If I can't blow it all on you.**_

_**You make me wanna shut it all down,**_

_**Throw it all away,**_

_**'cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.**_

_**So, send the cars back,**_

_**Put the house on the market,**_

_**And my big dreams too.**_

_**Because it's all so clear,**_

_**That I need you near,**_

_**And it's all so clear,**_

_**Now without you here,**_

_**I'm the loser of the year.**_

_**Loser of the year.**_

_**I'm the loser of the year.**_

_**Loser of the year.**_

The music stopped,and I smiled at Tori,letting the mic fall to the floor.I jump off of the stage and run over to Tori,pulling her into a twriling hug.


	2. Author's Note

**Okay,guys I know the first chapter was not rated M,but believe me,that was only the first chapter,still got more to go,and more than likely the next chapter will have the rated M part,not to sure yet,and I'm sorry if it's a little choppy,I will deffentally work on it,and sorry,no chapter here,can't update till after school,just wanted to throw this little note in there before school XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay,here's chapter two**

**the song in the last chapter was **_**Loser Of The Year **_**by Simple Plan**

**Rights to owners**

**Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

Insted of going to her place like we usually do, we went to mine. She's kissing the heck outta me as we stumble into my room.

I stop her before my bed and look at her.

"Are you sure about this?"I ask.

Tori looks up at me with her deep brown eyes."Yes."She says before attacking my mouth again.

My hands find their way under her shirt,lifting it over her head,my hands resting on her tone,tan stomach.I kiss her neck.I feel her hands tug at my shirt and I lift my shirt falling on the both left in our bras and jeans.

She smirks at me and leads me over to my bed.I straddle her and kiss her as my hands play with the button on her lets out a soft sound as she helps me unbutton her work them down,leaving her in her blue panties.I smile at her as we do the same to my jeans.

I look down to her and kiss her cheek as I unclasp her matching bra.I smile as it falls off of her shoulders,leaving her breasts exposed.I cup them and she lets out a very soft sound as I kiss hand leaves her up top and I hook my fingers in the hem of her panties,sliding them off with ease.I do the same to mine,leaving us both naked.

"Tori,are you a vergin?"I ask.

She nods.

"Well,if I'm going to take your virginty,I wanna do it the traditional way."I smirk.

She probs herself up on her elbows ans cocks her head some."Huh?"She askes.

I reach under my bed,pulling out the strap on I had bought just for this.

She smiles at me."Really?"She askes with a small laugh.

"Mumhum."I say as I put it on.

She watches me."Wow,that's actually kinda hot."She says.

I smirk at her and lean down.

I grasp the head of it very gently and once i get that inside of her I look at her,slowly pushing it in all the way.I stay like that for a while,waiting to see her eyes are shut tight and her head is thrown she soon opens them and grabbs my head,holding our faces close together.I cans ee by the look in her eyes it was okay.I started off slowly,eventually picking up a good rytham.

"Oh shit,Jade!"She moans,lifting her back some.

She is a screamer,no doubt about moans and screams,mixing my name in there some.

"Holy shit! Jade!"She screams.

I thrust faster,hitting her spot hard.I can feel her tighten up around it as her back screams one more time and I stop,letting her ride herself then looks at me,breath shaky.I pull out of her and take the strap on off.I lay down and she falls over onto my chest.

"Wow."She says.

**TPOV**

I wake up in Jade's still naked,and there is a tiny blood stain on the sheets.I giggle and wake her up.

"we gotta go to school."I say.

She groans and opened her eyes.

"Morning."I smile.

"Morning."She says.

I get up and look over to her.I start to walk over to her closet,but it's hard.I havent relized how sore I am.I sit down for a second and look at Jade.

"Can I barrow some clothes?"I ask.

She nods and hands me an outfit.A black tank top,skinny jeans and wears a purple dress with black boots.

I dress the best I can,clean up my face and put on some fresh make-up.

"Feelin okay?"Jade asked,kissing my shoulder.

"Yeah,just a lil sore."I say.

"You will be for a while."She says,turning me to face kisses me and I smile.

"I just hope I didn't hurt you.I've never used one of those before."She says.

"You didn't,and it felt kinda nice."I say.

She chuckled and took my hand."Let's get to school.

The drive to school was very... had the music blaring and singing in the was quite fun, and I loved it,though my legs still throbbed,and so did other places on me.

Jade parked and looked over to me after she stopped her car.

"Let's go."She smiled.

I grabbed my bag,slipped it on my shoulder and grabbed her hand,walking inside with her.I walked over to my locker, the letters shining in my face.

"Tori."Andre said as he walked over beside me,

"Hey."I say.

"Where did you and Jade disappear to?"He asked,leaning on the lockers.

I blushed some and closed my locker,pulling my bag futher up on my shoulder.

He smiled."No,no you didn't."He laughed,nudging my shoulder.

I blushed more and put some hair behind my ear.

"Well,well, is no longer a virgin,"He chuckled.

"Andre."I say.

Jade walked up behind me.

"Yes,Andre,I now hold Tori's virginity."She laughed.

I guess she heard our conversation.

"Jade!"She say,hitting her shoulder.

"What,it's a proud moment."Jade said,kissing my cheek.

I roll my eyes and look at her.

"Okay,we won't talk about it anymore."She says.

I'm so happy she can read my thoughts.


End file.
